The Ice of Briggs
by Kiara-g
Summary: New obstacles await the Elric family in the frozen lands of Briggs.
1. Snow

_**Snow**_

A train's whistle rose from the smoking roofs of North City. The city was covered with a soft layer of snow. Children were running in the streets, the sun created amazing illusions shattering its rays against the ice crystals.

Thomas ran out of the station. As soon as he passed the gates he found himself in a world covered in white. The child looked around with wide eyes. Snow wasn't so frequent in Resembool after all.

-Mom! Dad! Nina! Look! It's snowing!-, he shouted turning back.

-Brother wait for me!-, Nina answered running towards him.

Thomas didn't even bother to consider his sister's voice and descended a few steps of the staircase that led to a small square. He was so eager to reach the small platform below the station that he didn't realize the steps were frozen, so he slipped and fell down hitting his head. Nina laughed while Winry leaned out from the top of the stairs.

-Thomas! Did you get hurt?!-, she asked, worried.

The kid stood up rubbing his sore head.

-No... -, he answered, annoyed by Nina's laughter.

-We've just arrived and you've already got into trouble?-, Edward asked amused, adjusting a leather bag over his shoulder.

-Yeah, reminds me of someone...-, his wife pointed out. Edward looked at her with a pout, dropping on the ground Winry's heavy toolbox.

Thomas in the meanwhile had started to explore the square, shrilling in surprise at every single brick, claiming he had never seen anything so strange or breathtaking. Winry's calls failed to make him stop. The young mother gave up and reached her oldest child holding Nina's hand. Edward followed them carrying the luggage.

-Mr Elric!-

A man, a soldier, approached them stopping a few meters away from the family. He was rather young, not taller than Edward. He had black eyes and fair skin. He stood a few seconds to catch his breath, then started talking:

-Welcome to North City! We're happy you decided to accept our invitation. I'm Second Lieutenant Stevens and it's my duty to take you to the outskirt of the city where Captain Falman is waiting for you to escort you to Fort Briggs.-

-Fort Briggs?!-, Thomas exclaimed. Suddenly the square lost all its fascination and the kid reached his parents and sister.

-Are we going to Briggs dad? Is this the surprise you've been talking about?!-

-Yep!-, Edward answered smiling at his son's excitement.

-Yay!-

The three adults laughed.

-When are we leaving? When are we leaving?-, Thomas asked tugging at his father's arm.

-Even now if you want, young man-, Stevens answered.

-Yes! Yes!-

Nina, satisfied with the snowman she had decorated, joined the group e all together got on the armored vehicle of the Amestris' army waiting for them on the other side of the square.

During the journey, Thomas asked his father tons of questions about his previous visit at Fort Briggs, but only a few received an answer. Nina, on the other hand, remained seated on Winry's lap and kept looking out of the window in the hope to see some sort of wild animal.

The vehicle stopped near a fence marking the border with the Briggs territory. The Elric family got off the vehicle and approached another one where Falman was waiting for them.

-Edward! It's nice to see you again! It's been a while!-

-You can say that again, Captain-, Edward greeted shaking his hand. -Let me introduce my family: you remember my wife Winry and they are our children Thomas and Nina.-

-It's a pleasure to meet you all-, Falman said shaking Winry's hand.

-The pleasure is ours. Am I right children?-, she added patting her kids' heads.

-Very well! Stevens already told you I'm going to escort you to Fort Briggs. So who wants to go?-, Falman asked.

-I wanna go! I wanna go!-, Thomas exclaimed jumping up and down.

-Perfect then! All on board!-

The vehicle moved and started to slowly climb the frozen mountains of Briggs.

Sliding on the snow the vehicle crossed a breathtaking landscape. Ice crystals decorated trees as pearls intertwined between the branches. There were some moss-covered rocks here and there on the white ground. The forest was covered by the fog and only a few lucky sun rays were able to penetrate its thick veil. Suddenly before their eyes appeared the natural black Wall of Briggs.

Thomas stared at the enormous building he had always heard amazing tales about without managing to see the top, hidden by the fog. The vehicle entered the Fort then parked in a giant room divided in four different sectors. On the walls there were many small spotlights which illuminated lots of armored vehicles and soldiers going back-and-forth, attending their duty as their lives depended on it.

-Thomas! Come here!-, Edward shouted trying to slow down his son's enthusiasm. The child didn't bother to listen to his father's call and kept on running around. His sister, on the other hand, seemed to prefer to rest on her mother's side, still sleepy after the journey.

-Dad look! These trucks are huge!-

Edward sighed and grabbed Thomas' hand dragging him to the rest of the family.

-Welcome back shrimp!-

A mysterious and unsettling female voice drew the group's attention. While Winry and the kids tried to understand who could it be, Edward, remembering his previous visit at the Fortress, shivered at the mere thought of having to meet the most cruel General of Amestris.

Suddenly a black figure appeared on the top of the staircase that brought to the center of the building. It moved a few steps and Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong revealed herself in all her authority. The woman descended the stairs with grace accompanied by some soldiers and met the Elric family.

-I know you don't like me, but don't you think you should at least introduce...-, she said looking at Winry and the kids, gifting them with one of her rare smiles.

-Yeah... sure-, he answered rubbing his head. -This is my wife Winry and these are our children Thomas and Nina.-

-It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm General Armstrong-, the woman said shaking Winry's hand.

-The pleasure is ours!-

Thomas, who had been quiet the whole time, took a few steps and offered his hand to the older woman.

-Hello. My name is Thomas Elric.-

-Nice to meet you, young man-, the General answered. -And you must be Nina-, she added looking at the child.

-Yes!-, she exclaimed smiling. - Nice to meet you!-

The woman smiled again.

-Your children sure are well educated... much more than you were indeed.-

-What?!-

Edward's annoyed statement didn't reach the General who started to bark orders to her subordinates.

-Conant, take care of the vehicle! Smith, contact Stevens and tell him the Elric family arrived here safe and sound! Falman, take them to their room!

-Yes Sir!-

-I'm glad you accepted my invitation-, she added then turning to Edward. -But we have some problems with a tunnel we are working on under the west mountains. Let me know if you need something.-

The woman dismissed the soldiers and then left. Conant checked the armored vehicle, Smith contacted Stevens and Falman approached the family.

-She hasn't changed, has she?-

-Not a bit-, Edward smiled lowering his shoulders.

-Follow me-, the Captain said holding up his hand. The family followed the man through the long and bare corridors and reached the Fortress' area dedicated to the accommodations.

-This is your room-, Falman stated opening a door.

It was a rather big room. On the wall in front of the door there was a window from which you could see the white mountains of Briggs. On its left there was a large double bed and on the opposite side two smaller ones. Next to the main door, another one led to a small bathroom and in the middle of the room was placed a table with a sofa and two chairs. From the ceiling hanged a blue chandelier.

Winry entered the room holding Nina in her arms followed by Edward who grabbed Thomas' hand.

-If you need something just ask. Dinner will be ready in a couple hours. See you later!-

Falman greeted his guests and left closing the main door behind his back.

The children didn't waste a second and started to run around immediately.

-Well, what do you think?-, Edward asked.

-It's amazing!-, Thomas screamed jumping from one bed to another. -I can already see my friends' faces when I'll tell them I've met General Armstrong!-

Edward and Winry laughed at their son's euphoria.

-And what about you? Do you like being here?-, Edward asked his daughter kneeling in front of her.

-Yes!-, she answered hugging him before joining her brother.

-See-, he then said to Winry, who looked at him skeptically. -It wasn't a bad idea after all.-

-Well...-, she smiled. -At least it's not a cell.-

Edward pouted pretending to look annoyed by his wife's words but his smirk gave him away.


	2. Off-key

-Mom look! It's snowing again!-

-Yes, Thomas. I know-, Winry answered putting the towel that Nina had given her in the suitcase .

-Can't we stay here a little longer?-, the child snorted resting his chin on the cold windowsill.

-No-, Edward answered coming from the bathroom. -The General and the soldiers have to work-, he explained ruffling his son's blonde hair. Thomas snorted again and threw himself on the bed looking at the ceiling.

Winry set the lat piece of clothing and placed the luggage near the main door, with the toolbox.

-Come on!-, Edward exclaimed. -Let's go or the train will leave without us.-

Thomas, now full of energy, jumped down from the bed, eager to try the new train that after a panoramic tour of the mountains would bring them back to North City. He grabbed jacket and cap and rushed to the door.

-I'm ready!-, he screamed grinning.

-Me too!-, his sister said twirling herself in her long pink scarf.

-Careful there Nina! You're suffocating yourself!-, Edward laughed, trying to fix his daughter's outfit without success.

-Come here sweetheart... I'll deal with this...-, Winry stepped in, moving her husband away and finally freeing the poor child.

-Perfect!-, she exclaimed satisfied, while Edward took the luggage and the toolbox.

-Well then. Can we go now?-

-Yeah!-

The family exited the room and took one of the long corridors.

During the two days they had spent in the Fort they had learned to move by themselves and reach almost every spot of the building.

For the children it had been an unforgettable experience indeed, especially for Thomas. His father and his uncle had always told him amazing stories about the Fort and seeing it with his own eyes had been like living those bold adventures. Nina, on the other hand, was mesmerized by the landscape she could stare at every time she opened the window. Once she even managed to see a roe deer between the snow-clad trees.

For Edward and Winry it had been like going back to the past. Sometimes recalling some memories of their lives linked to those places was painful, but in a way it helped them value their daily and simple happiness.

After having greeted and thanked the whole staff of Fort Briggs, the Elric family left.

Edward, Winry and the kids were set in the coach usually reserved to the main State's authorities. It had four small sofas covered with red velvet. In the middle there was a fair wooden table on which they had placed a vase of red flowers. Other sofas were fixed along the walls, where big windows allowed the visitors to see outside.

While Winry and Nina relaxed sitting on the sofas, Edward and Thomas devoured merciless the cake that the cooks of Briggs had baked for the journey.

Everything seemed to be perfect: snowflakes came down slowly and the train slid gracefully between the trees.

But downstream, slightly before a cliff, something off-key was waiting for the convoy: the railway was frozen.

It happened frequently that in cold nights like the one the Elric family had spent at the Fort the ice covered the railway, but it wasn't as granted that the responsible for the maintenance did their job diligently. That section was controlled by Drachma. There was a contract that established the maintenance of that part of the railway in exchange of the possession of that territory, but the operators didn't listen to the Amestrian authorities and underestimated the danger of the nighttime frost.

The train advanced.

-Dad, how fast are we going?-

-I don't know Thomas-, Edward admitted.

-I bet faster than light!-, Nina exclaimed jumping off Winry's lap and running towards her brother.

-Nonsense!-, he retorted. -Nothing can go faster than light!-

-Well brother, this train can!-

-I said no shorty!-

-Who did you call shorty?!-

-Children!- Winry's call didn't manage to calm down the two siblings who kept on fighting undismayed.

-You know, sometimes they resemble you a little too much!-, she commented sarcastically, gaining a nasty look from Edward.

It was in that moment that a hiss tore the air. Touching the ice, the train's wheels creaked and before anyone could realize it they came out of their track. The coach tipped over advancing a few meters, stopping on the edge of the precipice. For a few seconds it kept its balance, but when the tree the convoy had bumped on collapsed on its roof, the coach slipped in the crevice.

The last thing that Edward saw, was Thomas falling down and slipping across the wagon. The last thing he heard, was Nina's yell. Then everything went black.

One, two, three rings.

Finally an employee at Fort Briggs answered the phone.

-Hello? Fort Briggs Telephone Exchange here. Yes. What? What do you mean... Are you sure?! Yes! I understood!-

The man hung up. Pale and panting he reached the room where the General was attending a meeting. The guard standing before the door blocked him.

-Stop! You can't go any further!-

-But I must speak with the General!-

-I said you can't-

-But-

The door opened wide revealing General Armstrong who, drawn by the noises, had interrupted the meeting to make sure there weren't any problems.

-What's going on here?-

-The train...-, the telephone operator began panting. -The train with the Elric family...-

The woman jerked.

-Come on. Talk! What happened!?-, she urged.

-It has... It has derailed! Their coach fell into a crevice and got struck between some branches and rocks and...-

General Armstrong's face went pale.

-And what about them? What about Edward Elric and his family?!-

-No... No signs of life! We don't know if they're still alive or...-

-That's enough! Send someone to inspect the area immediately! I want everyone at work! We have to save them!-

-Yes Sir!-

Everyone did their best to leave as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, above the mountains of Briggs, gray clouds thickened.


	3. Frozen Hope

He could feel the cold seizing his entire body. He could hear noises, distant rustles, sounds muffled by the snow. He felt heavy, tired, weak. He tried to rise his head but failed.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Everything seemed hazy. There was a booth next to him and near it some wooden boards. On them there were some red petals, red like blood.

Then suddenly everything came back to him. The hiss, the bump, Winry who reaches Thomas and tries to protect him, Nina who grabs her brother's arm with all her strength, his scream, the darkness.

Edward opened his eyes wide, shivering. He collected his strengths and lifted his head, then his chest levering his arms. As soon as he stood up he realized his forehead was wounded and his face was streaked by a thin line of blood. Edward looked around again.

What probably not much time earlier was a coach, now was a mass of ruins. The walls had crushed and the sofas had detached. The roof had collapsed on the floor devastating the furniture. The lamp had exploded and the rests of the huge windows were everywhere.

Under one of the red sofas Edward glimpsed something, a scrap of pink fabric. He got closer trembling. It took him just one look to understand.

Horrified, without hesitating, he lifted the sofa and made it fall again a few meters away.

Nina lay completely still at his feet, her eyes shut and her mouth closed. Edward knelt beside her and took her in his arms.

-Nina! Nina!-, he cried holding her tight. -Nina! Answer me! Please!-

-D-Dad-dy?-

Edward pulled away. The child opened her eyes slowly and coughed.

-What time is it? Do I have to get up already?-, she asked rubbing her eyes. Edward smiled and kissed her on the forehead, making her laugh.

-What happened dad? Where are brother and mom?-

His golden eyes became stormy again.

-We have to find them immediately.- Nina looked around.

-Look!-, she exclaimed pointing at some wooden boards.

In the mess of splinters Edward recognized a small boot. Quickly, he reached the smashed planks and moving them managed to pull Thomas' body out.

-Brother!-, Nina shouted getting closer. -Brother! Why isn't he answering me daddy?-

Edward lay his son on the ground. He took his gloves off and put his trembling fingers on his child's neck, pressing more and more, until he felt a light but regular pulse under his fingertips. He sighed, relieved.

-Don't worry Nina. He'll be alright.-

In that moment Thomas opened his eyes.

-D-Dad?-

-Thomas! How do you feel?-

-Fin... Ouch!-, the kid answered holding his left arm.

-Let me take a look-, his father said.

-I wanna see what's there!-, Nina stated running towards the overturned sofas.

-Wait Nina! It's dangerous!-, Edward called, before turning to Thomas again.

-Does it hurt?-

-Yes... a little...-, the child answered as Edward pressed gently the injured arm.

-It's not broken. Try to keep it as stable as possible.-

-Mom! Mom! Dad come!-

Edward stood up immediately, concerned by his daughter's yell, and quickly reached her with Thomas.

She was kneeling near Winry, calling her without receiving any response.

-Mom!-

-Winry!-

Edward knelt beside her and took his wife in his arms. He moved some blonde locks away and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and a thin line of blood poured from her lips.

-Winry! Winry! Damn it answer me!-

-Daddy? Why isn't she talking?-, Nina asked grabbing her father's arm.

-Come on Winry... Open your eyes!-

-Mom! Wake up!-, Thomas exclaimed taking her hand, ignoring the pain coming from his arm.

Winry moved. The other three remained frozen in place.

-Mom?-, Thomas called again.

Winry squeezed weakly his hand and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her husband's smiling face.

-E-Ed...-

-Winry, how do you feel?-, he asked worried, kissing her softly.

-I'm fine-, she answered, sitting with Edward's help.

-Mommy!-, Thomas and Nina exclaimed together.

-Children...-, she said with tears in her eyes. -Thank goodness you're alright...-, she whispered dragging them into a hug, which Edward joined too. In that moment he felt he couldn't ask for more. Seeing his family safe and sound was all he could dream of.

Four armored vehicles, two trucks and thirty men, General Armstrong included, left Fort Briggs. They followed the railway, climbing with difficulty the ice and facing high rocky overhangs. It was snowing heavily, and every operation was more and more complicated.

-General!-

-Yes?-, she answered bringing her face to the window of one of the vehicles.

-The storm is really bad and according to the weather forecast it's going to get worse! We can't go on!-

-We are not stopping!-, she stated firmly.

-With all due respect General-, Falman stepped in. -If we continue, we could be blocked and if that happened, we wouldn't help the Elric family in any way.-

The woman stopped to think. Despite not wanting to admit it, the Captain was right.

-Alright. But as soon as the storm will pass, the search will start again!-

-Yes Sir!-, the soldiers answered.

The vehicles reversed and returned to the Fortress.

Despite the coldness and the weariness, Edward managed to open a way through the metal sheets. A blast of wind and snow hit his face at full. He shut quickly the gap cursing quietly.

-I'm sorry, but we can't get out-, he said getting closer to Winry. She was sitting on the ground, leaning on the sofa where Thomas and Nina were sleeping.

-What? Why?-, she asked.

-Outside it's dark and really cold and there's a terrible storm...-, her husband explained.

-I understand...-, Winry commented narrowing her eyes.

Edward looked at the two children. He got closer to the sofa and after having took his gloves off he stroke both their faces.

-They're freezing-, he stated, drawing his wife attention.

-I searched everywhere-, she said. -But I couldn't find anything to keep them warm, not even a piece of cloth.-

Edward stared at his children. Their purple lips stood out from the pale complexion. Their bodies were constantly trembling and every breath was getting shakier and shakier.

Edward closed his eyes, and made his decision.

He took his scarf off, then his jacket and put them gently on his kids. Winry stared at him.

-What... What are you doing?!-, she asked shocked.

Edward didn't bother to answer and, without hesitating, took off his sweater as well, trying to ignore the tremor that hit him when the cold air brushed against his bare skin. He bent the sweater and put it under the kids' heads. Then, after having kissed both of them, he sat next to his wife, trembling like a leaf.

-Edward?-

Once again, he didn't answer his wife and instead he rested his head on the wall.

The young woman didn't give up. She grabbed his chin and looked at him right in the eyes.

-What the...-

-Edward! Are you crazy? Do you wanna freeze and die?!-

-If I hadn't done that they would have died!-, he answered.

-But...-

-It's the only way we have to keep them warm! I'm not willing to sit by and do nothing and just look while my children risk freezing to death!-

He then leaned back on the wall. Winry stared at him then smiled.

-You really are impossible...-, she said unbuttoning her own coat. Edward glanced at her.

-What do you... What are you doing?! Stop!-

Winry ignored him, she took her coat off and put it on their shoulders.

-You'll freeze to death and you know it...-, she said cuddling at his side.

He smiled and hugged her. She was right, after all.

-Daddy? Why did you undress?-

Edward and Winry turned around and found themselves looking at Thomas who, woken by their voices, was staring at them skeptically.

Winry smiled, imitated by her husband.

-Listen Thomas...-

-Wait a second... this is your jacket! And your sweater!-

The child paid no attention to his parents and rushed down from the sofa carrying his father's clothes and waking up Nina in the process.

-If you don't wear these you'll freeze!-, he said, almost horrified.

-Brother's right!-, came Nina's sleepy comment.

Their look was so sad and worried that Winry smiled, touched, while Edward at last gave up.

-Alright-, he agreed. -But just the sweater! You must use the rest to keep yourselves warm.-

-Fine!-

Edward wore the sweater, while the children curled up in their parents' arms.

-This way we'll all be warmer!-, Thomas explained.

The cold air lashed the mountains. The darkness had made the Briggs Fortress descend into silence. The General wasn't able to be consoled.

-Edward...-

-Yes? What's wrong?-

-All together... we're gonna make it out of here, right?-, she asked quietly, stroking Nina's blonde hair.

-Listen Winry...-, he answered looking at the two sleeping kids in their arms. -I promise you I will save you and our kids.-

-And you with us-, she stated.

-Yes-, he said smiling softly. -Yes, I promise.-


	4. Deadly Trap

-Come on! I'm almost there... Yes! I did it!

Finally, after dozens of attempts, Edward managed to remove the last metal sheet.

A soft ray of sunshine illuminated the coach and the many glass fragments of the destroyed windows shone.

Climbing the ruins, Edward exited in the open air. He found himself in a mess of tangled branches. He followed the track the train had left sliding on the steep ground and realized they were hanging balanced on a precipice probably hundreds of meters deep.

-Dad! What's out there?-

Edward looked inside the wagon, where Winry and the children waited for the results of his brief inspection.

-We've fallen into a crevice. We have to get out immediately. Pass me Nina!-, he said to his wife, who promptly lifted her daughter. Being sure his little girl was safe, Edward leaned back again to catch Thomas too.

-Wow! It really is deep!-

-Thomas stay back!-, his father warned, while he helped Winry to make her way through the wrecks.

-We have to climb up the mountain side and reach the railway. There someone will help us for sure-, Edward explained.

-Alright. I'll take care of Nina. You look after Thomas-, Winry said grabbing firmly her daughter's hand and slowly starting to climb the cliff.

-I don't need to be "looked after"! I'm old enough!-, Thomas exclaimed pretending to sound offended.

-Yeah, yeah...-, Edward laughed.

The weather allowed the Briggs' army to restart the research. Four armored vehicles and two trucks left the Fortress again. In the lead proceeded the General.

-We're almost there!-, Falman stated.

-Good! We'll proceed on foot!-

-Yes!-

A few seconds later, every man was checking the ground meter by meter. The research went on quietly for some hours until there was a loud yell.

-General! General!-

The woman rushed to the soldier who had drawn her attention.

-What is it?-

-I... I found the coach!-

Everyone followed the man into the crevice, through broken branches and metal sheets that had detached after the derailment.

A dozen of men, Falman included, reached the wreck and got in through the narrow passage Edward had created. They didn't find anyone.

-General! They're not here!-

-Probably they managed to get out-, explained one of the officials.

-Are you telling me they survived?-

-I can't tell for sure. Even if they did survive the incident, after last night storm...-, he ventured without daring to finish the sentence.

-It doesn't matter!-, the woman replied. -The research has to go on without intermission.-

-General!-, another soldier shouted getting closer.

-Yes?-

-We found some footprints. Probably they belong to the family and they have been impressed on the fresh snow! This means...-

-That they survived the storm!-, the General exclaimed lighting up. -Follow the tracks!-

-Yes Sir!-

Warmed up by the flame of hope, the soldiers started again their research.

Two men were observing the scene from their hidden position on the edge of the cliff.

-Damn it! Did you hear that? They survived... and now what? What do we do?-

-We follow the plan.-

-What's our next move, then?-

-Give the order to prepare the attack.-

One of Briggs' soldiers noticed the two men.

-Hey! You two! Show yourselves! Who are you?-

-Damn, come on, let's go!-

and without further ado they disappeared in the forest.

-Eeeetccchùùù!-

-Is everything alright sweetie?-, Winry asked her daughter, who after a quite loud sneeze, was rubbing her still sleepy eyes. The child nodded and hurried to reach her brother.

-Dad we're almost there!-

-Slow down Thomas!-

-Yeah! No need to tell me that every two seconds! I kno-aahh!-, the kid cried before disappearing from his parents' view.

-Thomas!-, they shouted in unison rushing to help their son.

The child had fallen into another crevice, luckily less deep than the previous one, and was now struck between some branches.

-Dad! Mom!-

-Thomas! Don't move! I'm coming!-, Edward screamed, climbing down the wall, while Winry, holding tightly Nina, watched worried.

After what seemed an eternity, holding onto the rocky cliff, Edward managed to reach his son.

-Thomas!-

-Dad!-

-I'm here! Come on, take my hand!-

The child leaned out, as much as possible, and grabbed his father's hand. Edward finally pulled him to safety. Winry started to breathe again and Edward could finally hug his son.

-Are you alright?-, he asked looking at him, noticing a tiny wound on his forehead and a thin blood rivulet on his left cheek.

-Yes-, the child answered, still scared and breathless.

-Come on... Let's climb up again.-

Holding Thomas with one arm and climbing with the other, Edward went up the mountain's side up to the edge on the crevice, where Winry was waiting for them smiling.

-Come here sweetheart!-, she said leaning out her hand.

The child grabbed it and Winry was able to hug him again.

-M-Mom! Y-Your suffocating m-me!-

-I'm so happy you're fine!-, she exclaimed kissing his forehead.

-At least now you'll pay more attention-, Edward concluded. He was about to reach his family, but the rock on which he had rested his foot detached from the side and before he could realize it, he slid into the precipice again.

-Dad!-

-Ed!-

Luckily, the fall was interrupted by a rocky protrusion.

-Edward! Answer me!-

Sore and dazed, Edward stood up slowly.

-Yeah... Ouch! I'm alright!-

-Can you climb up again?-

-I think so... Aahh!-, he said moving some steps before falling on the ground.

-What the!?-

-Ed! Your automail must be broken!-, his wife shouted.

-I noticed, Winry!-, he replied grumpy.

-Mommy! There's someone out there!-, Nina exclaimed suddenly pointing at some trees.

-What are you saying Nina? I don't see anyone...-, Winry commented.

-But that bush moved!-

-I don't see anything!-, her mother retorted again.

Then a deep rumble, louder and louder as the seconds passed, filled the air.

-What was that?-, Winry asked in a whisper.

Edward too, in the crevice, heard that sound, and the memory of his first visit to the Briggs' mountains slowly started to rebuilt in his mind. He knew all too well what that rumble meant.

-Winry! You have to run away! Now!-

-What? Why?-

-Just do it! There's no time to explain!-

-Forget it! I'm not leaving you here in those conditions!-, she shouted from above the crevice.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the mysterious sound echoed again, louder and more unsettling than before.

-Winry! Go away! Now!-

Edward's excited words blurred with the noise of some branches crashing into the rocky ground.

Thomas and Nina cried panicked, Winry shivered horrified, unable to speak, as an unsettling shadow rose from the trees. The enormous dark figure stood out against the whiteness of the snow. With a dull thud, it bent on its four paws and started getting closer.

Now everything made sense. Those mysterious rumbles were a bear's growling.

-Damn it Winry! Run away!-, Edward shouted again.

This time, she didn't hesitate. Collecting her courage she picked up Nina and started running dragging Thomas with her. The bear started following them at the double and in a few seconds would reach its preys.

-Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!-, Edward kept repeating looking at the scene trying uselessly to climb up the crevice.

Winry continued running. She didn't dare turning back because she knew that if she did they wouldn't escape. Unfortunately she was forced to stop when Thomas tripped over a tree's root and fell on the ground. Winry helped her son to stand up and then resumed her desperate running. The bear never stopped following them and was getting closer and closer.

For the second time Winry had to stop her escape. Preventing her to go any further, there was an obstacle she could never overcome. In front of them stood out a massive wall of bare rock, so high it went beyond the trees' top.

For a moment, she felt her heart stop beating and her blood freezing in her veins.

Nina's cry, Thomas' screams and the noises of the dry branches that cracked under the bear's pressing steps mixed in her head. Winry turned around and collapsed slowly, staring vaguely at the beast approaching. She hugged tight her children, while tears of despair damped her face.

The bear stopped half a meter from them. After having looked them up and down, he stood up on two paws, brandishing in mid-air its sharp claws.

-Come here bastard! Leave them alone damn it!-

From his position, Edward could see the deadly trap in which his family had fallen.

His whole world fall apart when the bear lowered its claws on them, ready to inflict their mortal wounds.

-Noo!-

One, two, three shots echoed in the air, joining Edward's yell.

Winry opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were Thomas and Nina, still in her arms. Then something caught her eye: the huge animal was now resting lifeless on the ground.

Confused, she dried her face and even if her vision was still blurred, she managed to recognize a man coming towards her.

-Mrs Elric? Is that you?-

The children looked at the stranger too.

-Y-Yes-, she answered even more confused. -Who are you?-

-Don't be scared! It's me! Falman!-, he said holding out his hand smiling.

Winry stared at him incredulous. It was like a dream.

-Is... Is that really you?-, she asked, while tears started to fill her eyes again.

-Sure!-, he answered. -We finally found you! We were so worried about you!-, he confessed helping her to stand up.

-Come here! Quick!-, he then shouted to the soldiers behind himself.

-Are you alright children?-, he asked squatting.

-Yes!-, they answered smiling.

-Wait a moment... where is Edward?!-

Winry opened her eyes wide.

-Oh no... Ed! Edward!-, she screamed rushing towards the crevice.

Edward, who had seen the entire scene, when noticed Falman armed with a gun slowly getting closer to the bear, for an instant forgot to be atheist and thanked God with all his heart.

-I'm here! Are you alright?-, he asked his wife, who had leaned from the edge of the precipice.

-Yes!-, she answered smiling. -Don't worry about us!-

-Edward?! Is everything alright?!-, Falman asked too.

-Yeah!-

-Don't move! We're pulling you up!-

Meanwhile some soldiers had provided Winry and the kids with blankets and hot tea, and others had gone down in the crevice equipped with ropes to rescue Edward. General Armstrong had reached them and had immediately talked to Winry.

-I'm really sorry for what happened. I know it doesn't change anything, but I ask you to accept my excuses.-

-Don't worry!-, Winry said cracking a smile. -It all worked out for the best. It doesn't matter now.-

-It does-, the General retorted serious. -Just one more second and this could have been a tragedy. And believe me,- she added glancing at the two children playing with a soldier not far away, -I would have never forgiven myself.-

This was the last sentence the woman pronounced, because Winry's attention was drawn by something that she certainly cared more for: Edward was finally out of the crevice.

-Ed!-, she shouted jumping in his arms.

He hugged her, lifting her from the ground despite having to keep in balance on only one leg.

-Dad!-

Even Thomas and Nina rushed in their father's arms with such enthusiasm that they all fell on the ground.

Finally safe and unharmed, the Elric family held tight in an embrace full of love under the sight of the Briggs' army.


	5. Hell

The warm sunset light shattered on the ice crystals coloring the mountains. Peace prevailed in the whole Briggs' territory, while white snow flakes slowly descended from the sky. The regular rumble of the armored vehicle's engine was the only thing that interrupted the calm.

After having medicated Edward, Winry and Thomas, the soldiers had helped the survivors to climb up the side of the mountain. The task hadn't been easy, especially for Edward who could count only on his right leg.

On the top of the crevice, beside the railway, the armored vehicles and the army's trucks were waiting for them. The Elric family was set in one of the two trucks. With them got in the General and Falman, who drove the means of transportation. Other three soldiers stayed in the trailer to take care of the family.

One of them, much to Winry's joy, had recovered her tool box and some spare parts of Edward's automail from the destroyed coach, and in less than an hour the former alchemist had been able to stand on both his legs.

The sun had set.

The convoy proceeded restlessly. Two armored vehicles opened the line, while other two closed it.

The truck on which traveled the General and her guests was in the middle. In the trailer there were two wooden benches fixed along the walls. It was covered by a thick dark green tarpaulin, held up by a wooden skeleton. A small metal door led into the tractor, while two big metallic panels kept closed by a rusty chain led into the outside.

After having repaired Edward's automail, Winry had taken a seat on a bench and had been reached by Thomas and Nina who had fallen asleep. Edward, instead, talked to the soldiers.

Suddenly General Armstrong entered the trailer.

-Is everything alright?-

-Yes, thank you-, Edward answered sitting next to his wife. -But... we'd like to know something more about the incident...-

-As I mentioned before, the freezing of the tracks caused the derailment.-

-How could this happen?! Isn't there anyone who's responsible for the problem?-, Edward asked irritated.

-Yes.-, the woman asked. -They are workers from Drachma and they don't listen to our directives, underestimating the risks that their behavior could bring-, she stated serious.

-Can't you do something about it?-

-I contacted Drachma's officials and I asked for a compensation but they refused.-

-I see...-, Edward said.

-I'm afraid there's something else-, the General added, drawing Winry's attention too. -Some guards noticed some suspicious individuals hanging around near the area of the incident and when they asked them to come closer, they ran away-

-Wait a moment!-, Edward exclaimed jumping to his feet. -Are you telling me that wasn't an incident? That it was all a plan?-

-We can't say that for sure, but probably...-, she said lowering her voice.

-But that's nonsense!-, Winry tried to reason. -How could they even know we were on that train?-

-For some time now we've been doing some research and we found out that in North City an ex soldier intercepted Briggs' phone calls and then he forwarded them to a cell in Central City. Potentially, therefore, he could have listened the one we made to invite you here.-

-And where is this cell?-, Edward asked.

The General opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by an enormous rumble that echoed in the air.

The truck was pushed forward and slid for lots of meters, then stopped suddenly. The benches detached from the walls and Winry, falling down dragged Thomas and Nina who woke up with a start. Edward, the General and the soldiers, stunned by the bump, tried to stand up again.

-Is anybody hurt?-, Edward asked worried.

-No...-, Winry answered helping the children. -What was that?-

One of the soldiers rushed to open the truck's panels. He leaned out to report what was going on but was rendered speechless by the sight.

The mountains shone with a sparkling red light. The trees projected trembling shadows on the rocks. The two armored vehicles that closed the line were now a mass of burning ruins devoured by majestic flames that stood out against the darkness of the sky.

-What happened?-, the General asked again, leaning out and attending that terrible show.

The only sound that gave life to the night was the irregular crackling of the fire. Then a yell filled the air.

-Go away! Drachma is attacking us! Go aw-, but the desperate cry was interrupted by two shots. Winry was horrified.

A few seconds later, a huge tank appeared from the darkness, showing on its top a big flag decorated with the symbol of Drachma.

-Did you hear that!? Come on! Close the panels! Falman go! Now!-

The soldiers closed the heavy metal sheets with the chain. The Captain, still a bit dazed, made the truck move again.

Edward rushed to his wife and children but didn't manged to reach them.

Another explosion made the truck go off the road. Once again, its passengers fell down. Falman managed to avoid the collision with the rocky side, but bumped into a tree. The rusty chain broke and a gust of freezing air burst into the truck.

-Mom!-, Nina cried. -I'm scared!-

-Don't worry sweetheart-, Winry tried to calm her. -Everything will be alright.-

-Dad! What's going on?!-, Thomas asked trying to stand up.

-I don't know!-, Edward admitted. -Hold on tight!-, he shouted, before another explosion made them all fall again.

General Armstrong had managed to reach Falman and was helping him, giving him directions on which way was best to take.

The tank followed them restlessly and shot at the truck without mercy. Suddenly the entire vehicle bumped and its passengers were thrown on the ground.

This time Winry didn't manage to hold Nina, who slid along the trailer and bumped into the panels. These opened and the child fell backwards but managed to grab the rusty chain, still linked to the truck.

-Nina!-, Edward and Winry shouted in unison, rushing towards the panels. But Thomas was faster than his parents and reached his frightened sister.

-Brother!-

-Hold on Nina! Take my hand!-

-Thomas! Stop!-, Edward shouted, but it was too late.

The truck jolted again.

Nina grabbed her brother's hand. Edward rushed to help his children, while Winry was trying to do the same.

-Thomas give me your hand!-

The child, not without effort, managed to stretch out his hand. Edward grabbed it, sighing.

-I'm pulling you up!-

But in that moment another explosion made the truck jolt.

-Dad!-

Thomas' hand slipped out of his glove and Edward saw his children disappearing forever in a hell of fire and ice.

-Noo!-

Winry gave a piercing shout and rushed to Edward's side.

-Thomas! Nina!-, she cried while tears started to pour uncontrollably from her eyes. She leaned out but all she could see was the bubbling of the snow under the shooting of the tank.

Edward was about to jump off the trunk but one of the soldiers blocked him while another one, moving away Winry, tried to close the panels.

-No! No! Let me go! I.. I have to-

But the panels were already closed.

The soldier let Edward go and he threw himself on the metal panels.

-No! No! No!-, he cried punching them. -No! I..-

Winry was motionless, her face dampened by the tears. She didn't want to believe what she had seen. She wanted it to be a terrible nightmare.

-No!-, Edward was shouting restlessly.

-No! No! My... My children no!-, he cried before collapsing on the ground.

Winry couldn't stand the pain anymore. Her husband's desperate voice ceased to fill her ears, the world went black and she fell on the ground, fainted.

-Is everyone alright?-, the General asked leaning out.

She saw Edward punching the metal panels, until his gloves tore and his hands scratched and wounded.

She saw Winry, fainted, while the soldiers rushed to help her.

She didn't see anyone else.


	6. Despair

The two armored vehicles and trucks that survived the attack arrived at the Fortress in the dead of night. It was snowing heavily. The tank had stopped following them as soon as they entered the Fortress territory. The vehicles arrived up to a few meters from the building, then stopped.

Falman was the first to got off, followed by the General and by the other soldiers. He reached the back of the truck and opened the panels.

Edward was sitting on the ground, gazing right in front of him, listless. Winry was curled up at his side, keeping her face hidden against her husband's shoulder, shaken from time to time with a sob.

Falman didn't know what to do.

-We're here...-, he whispered.

Edward, without paying him attention, stood up and got off the truck. Then helped Winry to do the same. When she rested her feet on the ground she stumbled and he had to hold her to prevent her from falling. The tears had burnt her face and it was like the despair had deprived her of all her energy. Her eyes were lifeless, her heart of young mother broken.

-General! You're back!-

A voice drew everyone's attention. Major Miles approached them with a smile that faded away when he realized two armored vehicles were missing.

-What happened?-

Nobody dared to answer.

Edward tightened his grip around his wife's shoulders and together they headed towards the building. The General followed them.

-Let's get in!-, she barked her orders looking at the sky. -And close every connection with the outside. Tonight there will be a storm...-

Everyone followed her and the Fortress became awfully quiet.

Miles listened in silence. He couldn't bring himself to look Edward in the eyes.

-I knew you would come here but I could have never imagined something like this would happen. I was on leave but I returned here as soon as I heard you were in danger.-

-Thank you-, Edward interrupted him. -But it didn't help-, he concluded staring at the cup of coffee resting in front of him.

General Armstrong, sitting on the other side of the table, lowered her eyes.

-How are you feeling?-, she asked all of a sudden.

-How do you think someone who has just lost their only reason to live would feel, sir?-, he said without looking at her.

-Where is Mrs Winry?-

-In our room... trying to rest...- Silence filled the room again.

-But there's something we can't understand, no matter how hard we try...-, Edward added a moment later. -Why... Why didn't that truck stop? Why couldn't we take back our children!?-, he asked staring at the woman for the first time.

-It wasn't possible-, she explained. -You and your wife were two civilians in an extremely dangerous situation. Our task was to protect you at all costs.-

-And what about Thomas and Nina? Weren't they civilians too!?-, he shouted jumping on his feet and punching the table.

The woman lowered her eyes.

-We couldn't allow... the victims to be four-, she stated.

Edward punched the table again, lowered his eyes and sat on his chair.

-You know-, Miles said drawing his attention. -I wasn't really on leave. I have been doing some researches in Central City about the case of the interceptor. The General told me she informed you.-

-She did-, Edward confirmed.

-I discovered the interceptions were forwarded to a cell of the Military Prison of Central City.-

-It's because of that-, the woman intervened -That we suspect this whole story might not be a tragic incident. In that Prison... there are all the Generals that once were loyal to Bradley and were arrested on the Promised Day... also thanks to you.-

Edward swallowed.

-Are you saying that one of those bastards is implicated in this matter?-

-Well... It wouldn't be the first time they managed to have contacts with the outside after all...-

-According to some proof I collected-, Miles added, -some shady characters have been seen going in and out the Prison. And some of the prisoners' relatives told me they saw them entering freely the cells.-

-This means the guards are partially responsible. Probably they've been corrupted...-, the General hypothesized.

-Wait a moment!-, Edward exclaimed. -The railway was frozen due to Drachma's workers' lack of competence and that damned tank bared that nation's flag. What about this? There's no connection with the Generals of Central.-

-That's the problem. Something's still missing-, the General admitted.

There was a moment of silence, interrupted by Edward's voice.

-But now-, he said, -I have other priorities. When will it be possible to... start the researches?-

-Sadly, as long as the storm enrages out there we can't work. Tomorrow we'll get on the move first thing in the morning.-

-If you agree Edward-, Miles intervened, -I'd like to co-ordinate the force.-

-It's fine by me-, he consented. -I want the truth about this damn incident. No matter what it takes.-

-Of course-, Miles answered.

-Now, I'd like to be with my wife-, he said standing up.

-Alright. We'll keep you up-to-date.-

-Thank you.-

Edward got out the room and took the long and monotonous corridor.

Winry stood motionless at the big window. She wasn't crying, she had run out of tears. Her gaze was fixed on the small glove she was holding in her hands. It was the only thing she had left of her children. The one thing Edward managed to hold back when he tried to save Thomas and Nina.

The door opened and a ray of light illuminated the room.

Winry moved.

Edward closed the door and darkness filled the room again. He reached his wife and handed her a smoking tray.

-They gave me this for you in the kitchen-, he told her, but she didn't listen to him.

-You have to eat. You've been fasting for days-, he insisted putting the tray on the small table. Then he took the coat off and placed it on the sofa, next to his wife's.

-Listen Winry-, he said getting closer and noticing the glove in her hands. -Please forgive me.-

This time, Winry looked up.

Edward spoke again.

-It's all my fault. I should have... I had to save them... -, he said squeezing his fists.

Winry looked at him and for the first time, she managed to speak:

-The last thing Nina told me was "Mom, I'm scared!"... and I couldn't do anything... I feel so guilty... I'm a horrible mother!-

She threw herself in Edward's arms and started crying desperately. He hugged her and kissed her forehead, trying to calm her sobbing.

-Forgive me...-, he whispered again, squeezing her. -Forgive me...-


	7. Golden Light

_**Golden light**_

Winry was sleeping. She had broken down under the pressure of the emotions. Edward was still awake, but his face was marked by exhaustion. His gaze was fixed on the horizon beyond the window.

Suddenly the Fortress' gates opened and a long black line paved its way in the snow.

The rays of sunshine made the frozen trees shine. The dripping branches were loaded with snow. The birds' twittering livened the air up, the fog was clearing.

Slowly, two golden eyes met the cold morning light.

After having blinked a few times, he sat and looked around, questioning. Recovered all his senses, Thomas realized he was immersed in a yellow sea whose waves were many long twirling filaments. He took one of them and smelt it. For a moment the child had the impression to be back to Resembool, surrounded by endless field and farms.

-This is hay...-, he stated.

He looked around again. He was surrounded by four wooden walls. Two of them were almost completely destroyed, while another one had collapsed. On the only one that was intact some tools were hung. There were metal utensils, wooden canes and some old copper pots.

Thomas stood up and got closer to the last wall. Some old tools were on the ground. Among them there was a copper lid, scraped and bruised.

He took it in his hands but dropped it immediately. Only then he realized he had lost a glove and on his bare hand appeared a long wound: touching the cold copper had made it bleed again.

Trying to ignore the pain, he took the lid again and the object reflected his image like a mirror.

A thin blood rivulet poured from his left eyebrow, while right under his eye was a bruise. He searched for other wounds, but didn't find any. It took him a few minutes to realize he had lost the cap too. Thomas dropped the lid on the ground and moved a few steps.

Suddenly. His attention was stolen by some fabric scraps scattered on the pile of hay. He climbed the heap and took one of them in his hands. He looked around, wondering where they came from. In that moment another scrap, similar to the others, fell from the sky, brushing against his nose.

He looked up and saw that on the cloth that covered the small hayloft opened a big gash, from which entered light snowflakes and dust.

More and more confused, the child glanced down again and climbed down the pile of hay. He used one of the scraps to bound the wound and rushed towards the collapsed wall.

Before exiting however, he heard a rustle behind his back. He turned around quickly and saw something moving between the golden filaments. He got closer, a bit cautious, when he recognized his sister trying desperately to get free of the hay.

-Nina!-, he shouted rushing to help her.

-Brother!-, she said, finally free.

-Are you alright?-

-Yes...-, she answered out of breath. -Where are we brother?-

-In a hayloft... I guess..-

-Like the ones in Resembool?-, she asked.

-Come on-, he said without answering. -We have to go back to the Fortress!-, and he headed towards the exit.

Nina stood up, but fell down on the instant screaming in pain.

-Nina what's wrong?-

-My leg hurts!-, she groaned, tears filling her eyes.

-Let me see...-

Many blood rivulets poured from the child's left knee and the rest of the leg was covered with bruises.

-You must have got hurt falling down-, Thomas stated, looking at his sister and realizing that another wound had opened in her neck.

-Wait here.-

Thomas climbed the hay pile again and took another scrap. He reached his sister again and used it to bandage her leg.

-Can you walk?-, he asked helping her to stand up.

-A bit...-, she answered leaning against her brother. -But where are mom and dad?-

-I don't know...-, the child admitted. -Now we have to go to Briggs, I'm sure there someone will be able to help us!-

Nina nodded smiling and together they headed towards the exit, leaving every now and again some reddish stains.

Neither of them noticed when Nina's bloody scarf slipped on the snow and there it remained.

Briggs' soldiers, under Miles' guide, divided into two groups. One of them took care of the recovery of the bodies of the two destroyed vehicles' passengers, the other one of the research of the Elric children.

As soon as they reached the attacked area, they started to inspect the ground. Some trees, hit by the tank, had fallen on the way. The snow had covered almost all the tracks.

Miles called his subordinates.

-Listen up-, he said. -The snow covered almost everything. If we want to find something, anything, we have to dig. Come on!-

The soldiers armed themselves with shovels and prepared to do what had been ordered. They dug restlessly for hours in vain. Than all of a sudden, someone shouted.

-Major Miles! I found something!-

Miles rushed right away.

-Look-, the soldier said pointing his finger at his feet. At the bottom of the hole he had dug, the snowflakes weren't white, but as red as blood.

Miles knelt and touched the colored snow.

-It's blood... without doubt...-, he concluded.

-Major!-

A few meters away, near the crevice, another soldier drew everyone's attention.

-Look! There's more here!-, he stated pointing at the bloody ground.

The Major stopped to think. Then he took a shovel and started to dig in the area that connected the first hole with the second one and, much to everyone's wonder, they were linked by a line of frozen blood.

-Probably it doesn't stop here... Maybe they slid in this direction after having fallen from the truck-, he supposed. Then he started to dig again and the bloody line continued into the crevice.

-As I thought-, he stated.

-They fell into the crevice...-, a soldier commented.

-At this point-, Miles said, -we have to resume our researches in this directions. Come on! Take ropes and picks!-

In a few minutes everyone was ready to climb down. The soldiers descended warily leaning against the rocky wall and the snow-covered trees.

The bloody line left by the children's fall guided them up to the valley, where it faded away, vanishing.

They entered the small storage. They inspected the torn cloth, the scattered hay and the blood tracks.

-They've been here...-, Miles affirmed.

-Look Major!-, a soldier called waving his hand. Miles got closer. The blood line started again at the hayloft exit and proceeded toward the valley, accompanied by small footprints left on the fresh snow.

Miles face lightened up.

-They survived the attack!-, one of the subordinate exclaimed.

-And the storm too...-, Miles continued, -But they're alone, out in the cold and helpless. The forest is dangerous even for an adult and in a few hours the sun will set again-, he concluded gazing at the sky.

An official approached the Major with a pink bundle in his hands.

-Major! I found this nearby the hayloft!-, he said handing it to Miles.

He took it and unfolding it realized it was a scarf on which spread a large blood stain.

-That's the child's scarf!-, one of the soldiers exclaimed.

The cold wind whistled between the mountains.

Miles folded the pink scarf again and gave it to the Sergeant at his side.

-Take it, Sergeant Barlow. Go back to the Fortress and report on what we found-, he ordered. Then turning to the others:

-We're keeping on with the researches! We have to find them at any cost!-

The soldiers approved shouting, while the Sergeant, accompanied by a dozen of men, climbed the precipice and reached the armored vehicles to return to the Fortress.


	8. Revenge

After the departure of Miles' team, the Fortress descended into a ghostly silence. On the top of the building big black flags waved in the frozen wind, as an emblem of the grief that stained the mountains of Briggs. The sun had set, but Miles and his soldiers were still out.

The sound of Falman's agitated steps echoed in the corridor. He reached the door of the Elric family room and knocked gently.

-Come in-, Edward shouted from inside.

The Captain entered leaving the door open.

-Good evening Edward. Good evening Mrs Elric-, he said turning to Winry, but she didn't deem him worthy of even a glance. She was sitting on the double bed, putting in the suitcase the few things they managed to recover from the destroyed wagon. Her hair was a mess, her face pale and her gaze lifeless.

-What's the matter?-, Edward asked, drawing the attention on himself. The gold of his eyes didn't shine anymore and his blond hair was hanging on his left shoulder.

-General Armstrong is waiting for you in the Consultation room. One of the responsible for the incidents of these days has been arrested.-

Winry looked up. Edward swallowed.

-Alright. Show us the way...-, he said. He followed Falman along the corridors, holding tightly Winry's hand.

In a few minutes they reached a big room. On one side there was a big desk with four chairs, and on the other one dozens of seats. From the ceiling hanged two big Amestris' flags.

Some soldiers had already taken a seat on the wooden benches.

-This is the court where who commits a crime in the territory of Briggs is taken to trial-, Falman explained.

From the other side of the room, meanwhile, the General got closer.

-Good evening. I hope you managed to rest...-, she said, noticing the bags under Winry's eyes.

-The Captain told us you arrested one of those bastards-, Edward revealed.

-Yes-, the General admitted.

-What happened?-

-Come with me. Take a seat and I'll explain it all to you-, she answered leading them to the first line of benches.

Edward and Winry sat with the General, while Falman exited the room.

-One of our soldiers-, the woman explained, -pretended to be a prisoner and was locked in a cell next to Cremin's one, the only General who's still alive. This way he was able to find out which guards were corrupted and who entered the cells. Thanks to his devices he listened the General conversations and now we have the evidence we needed. Everything happened between yesterday and today, soon after the attack. The corrupted guards are already in jail in Central City, while the man who informed Cremin about your movements arrived here this evening. He's a former soldier loyal to Bradley. I want to try him here, in this court. If you want, you can attend the questioning-, she concluded.

-Thank you. I wanna hear what that bastard has to say.-

-Yes, I wanna stay too...-, Winry spoke for the first time.

In that moment the door opened.

Falman was the first to enter, followed by a few soldiers. Among them, there was a man, handcuffed, with black hair and eyes and dark complexion. Probably he came from the southern areas of Amestris. On his face was a mocking grin.

He sat on one of the chairs near the desk with the soldiers. Falman waved at the General.

She nodded and reached him. She took a seat and began the questioning.

-Stand up!-, she ordered the man. He stood up, looking at the woman, still grinning.

-What's your name?-

-Albert. Albert Walker, Sir-, he answered, feigning bow.

-Let's get to the point-, she said unamused, -Who did you work for?-

-Great General Cremin!-, he shouted out loud, glancing at Edward and Winry.

-Don't waste time giving qualifications which are completely undeserved!-, she warned him immediately. He shrugged.

-Undeserved? I don't think so, Sir. Amestris' power grew thanks to the sweat and blood of men that you locked up in cold cells and whose sacrifices you don't appreciate...-

-Shut up!-, the woman shouted. -I don't want to hear obscenities like these! And now answer. How long have you been working with him?-

-For a few months-, Albert answered.

-What did you have to do?-, she asked again. The man laughed quietly.

-I had to keep under control the movements of the Elric family-, he said turning in his chair.

Edward looked at him with hatred.

-How did you know they were here?-, the General continued.

-It was my duty. I intercepted the phone call. It was too easy...-

-You are the interceptor!-, the woman exclaimed.

-Right in front of you, Sir!-, the man laughed. General Armstrong looked at him disgusted. Trying to keep her self control, she resumed the questioning.

-Did someone help you?-

-Luckily Drachma's workers are easy to corrupt. I promised them a lavish reward and they took a day off without further ado. They even gave us one of their best tanks!- He laughed. Edward could feel the anger rise inside himself. Winry shivered from time to time with a sob. The General spoke again:

-Why did you accept this mission?-

The man looked at her, for the first time his eyes were serious.

-After the Promised Day-, he said, -I was removed from my rank. I had work so hard, I had spit blood to get where I was! They had even promised me immortality! But I lost it all! Thanks to you! You and the Elric Brothers!-, he concluded looking at Edward.

-What orders did you get? Did you know you would punish innocents?-, the woman stated.

-At first my duty was to kill mercilessly Edward Elric-, the man admitted.

The room filled with a hubbub of disapproval.

-But then...-, Albert continued with a grin, -Then my task became even more interesting... General Cremin told me: "Kill them! Massacre them! Wipe out his family! I want to see their blood flowing!-

Everyone in the room stood up indignant.

Winry, hit by every single word like poisoned arrows, hid her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

Edward left his seat wanting to reach the man.

-You damn bastard! You had to kill me! Why them!? What did they do to you?!-, he shouted in despair and anger.

-Ahahahah! Great...-, the man said laughing, -You're suffering, right?! Good. Then we reached our goal. You have to suffer Edward Elric, just like you made us suffer! And what's the best way to cause you pain and desperation? Take away the ones you love the most from you! But I don't get why you're so mad, after all, you still have your wife, don't you?!-

-Bastard!-

Edward jumped on him, but two soldiers blocked him. The General spoke.

-That's enough! Take him to his cell! Nobody will get in! You'll eat three times a day, not once more. You'll go rotten in jail for the rest of your miserable life!-

The soldiers took the man and they dragged him away while he struggled invoking loudly General Cremin.

General Armstrong decided to accompany Edward and Winry to their room.

-I apologize-, she said before leaving. -I didn't have to permit your presence at the questioning.-

-No. It was the best choice, believe me-, Edward retorted.

-For now, this is all. Good night.-

-Good night-, Edward answered, before closing the door.

Darkness descended in the room. Winry was sitting on the bed, looking at the big window.

The stars shone in the black sky and trees' branches moved shaken by the wind.

Edward took a seat next to her. He looked around and noticed that on the table there was the tray the cooks had prepared for Winry, still loaded with food.

-Winry, why didn't you eat?-, he asked, but she didn't answer.

-You haven't been eating for days. You can't go on like this!-

-How could you even think I'd be able to eat in a moment like this?!-, she exclaimed, looking straight in his eyes.

-I'm worried about you! Did you look at yourself?! I don't wanna think about what could happen to you if you go on like this!-, he shouted exasperated.

-I knew it! You just can't stay at your place, can you? You have to be the hero! Now I see how we end up in this situation...-, she concluded looking away.

-What?-

-You heard me! If years ago you had stayed at your place maybe now things would be different!-, she answered crying.

Edward stood up grabbing Winry's arms and forcing her to look at his face.

-Do you really think I don't realize it?!-, he shouted, tears pouring from his eyes, -I try to stay strong but guilt is killing me! I'm repeating myself that all of this happened just because of me and now I regret to have married you because for all these years the idea of someone using you or the children to take their revenge has been torturing me! And now my worst nightmare became real! I feel responsible! I killed my children and destroyed my wife's life and now I have to live with this unbearable burden because even death wouldn't be a fitting punishment!-

As soon as these words left his mouth, he let Winry go and rushed out of the room, destroyed by the pain.

The door closed with a bang and Winry remained alone.


	9. Research

The frozen air had dried out the tears on his face, causing an annoying sensation on his skin, but he didn't care. The freezing wind kept blowing, but he didn't move, leaning against the railing, staring at the darkness and wishing the ice reached his bleeding heart and froze it, ending its agony.

-Edward?-

He turned back.

Slowly, Winry got closer. He followed her with his eyes. Her hair was tidy, her skin rosy, she still had bags under her eyes, but they had recovered a bit of their old blue brightness. On her lips she kept a shy smile.

She reached the railing and leaned against it. Edward looked at the dark mountains again.

-I ate... -, she told him, but he didn't say anything. He left her side and, without looking at her, he walked towards the entrance door.

-Wait Edward.-

He stopped. Winry spoke again, without turning.

-I didn't mean anything of what I said. I was desperate and I ended up playing into the hands of who put us in this situation. Having a golden heart... this is your only fault... and I would never ever blame you for what happened-, she said, touched.

Edward listened without moving a muscle. Winry spoke again:

-Stop feeling responsible, because you're not. You didn't... kill Thomas and Nina and you didn't destroy my life. Don't torment yourself anymore.-

She turned around to face him. Edward looked at her, then rushed towards the railing again and hugged her. She hugged back.

-Forgive me...-, he whispered quietly.

-There's nothing you have to be forgiven for-, she answered looking at him. Edward smiled softly before kissing her. They stood there for a few minutes, the wind suddenly seemed warmer.

When Edward stared again at the darkness his eyes suddenly became stormy. As soon as Winry she immediately had the same reaction.

Two armored vehicles of the research team were getting closer to the Fortress, paving their way in the white snow.

-They came back...-, Winry whispered.

General Armstrong rushed in the big room as soon as she had been told the two vehicles had returned. Sergeant Barlow got closer with a few soldiers.

-Where's Miles?-, she asked worried.

-Major Miles preferred to keep on searching Sir. He ordered us to come back and inform you about our discoveries.-

-General Armstrong!-

Edward and Winry rushed toward the woman and her subordinates.

-What happened? Did you... Did you find... them?-, Winry asked trembling.

The Sergeant looked at the other soldiers, then at the General, who allowed him to talk.

-Well?!-, Edward asked impatient.

Barlow opened the bag he was carrying and took out the pink scarf.

-I'm sorry, but... this is the only thing we have found...-

Winry grabbed it. She touched it gently and tears filled her eyes again. She squeezed the scarf at her chest, while Edward hugged her tight.

-Actually...-, Barlow said, -We found some visible footprints too. This means they've been impressed on fresh snow after last night's storm.-

Edward and Winry's faces lightened up.

-But... this means... they're alive, right?!-, Winry asked, now full of hope, getting closer to the Sergeant.

-We can say they survived the attack and the storm-, Barlow answered nodding.

Edward exulted, joy filling every vein of his body and hugged his wife.

General Armstrong and Falman smiled.

-However...-, Sergeant Barlow resumed, -they're wounded, badly according to the bloody line discovered next to the footprints. This is why Miles preferred to stay out there and continue the search mission.

-I see...-, the General said. -Barlow! Tomorrow morning another team will leave to help you and Falman will work with you.-

-Yes, General!-, the Captain said.

-I'll come with you!-, Edward stated.

-Are you sure?-, Falman asked.

-Yes. I can't stay here watching and do nothing any longer...-

-It's fine by me-, the General agreed.

-Good-, Edward said. Then turning to his wife: -Winry, you'll stay safe here.-

-But...-, she tried to object, squeezing the scarf again.

-No buts. It's too dangerous-, he concluded.

Winry lowered her eyes and followed him across the corridors of the Fortress.

Now their hearts burned with the flame of hope.

The next morning two other vehicles were prepared for the research team. Edward attended all the preparations with General Armstrong. It took less than an hour.

-We're about to leave Edward-, Falman informed him.

-Good!-

-Keep me up-to-date!-, the General recommended.

-Follow me Edward-, the Captain urged. Edward did as he had been told. Falman stopped by the second armored vehicle and opened its door.

-After you...-, he said. Edward was about to get on when a voice drew everyone's attention.

-Edward! Wait!-

Making her way between the soldiers, Winry managed to reach her husband.

-Winry! What are you doing here? I told you to stay in our room!-, he complained.

-I know...-, she retorted out of breath. -But you can't ask me to stay here and wait... Not this time...-

Edward looked at her and read all her determination in the blue of her eyes.

Barlow, who had heard their conversation, finished preparing the devices they would need during the research then approached the couple.

-Mrs. Elric... the researches could bring us to unhoped results and reveal a tragic epilogue-, the Sergeant ventured.

-I know-, Winry repeated, tightening her grip on Nina's scarf, unwilling to let it go even for a second. -Please, I can't stay here and just wait!-

Barlow tried to retort, but Edward interrupted him: -I'll take on the responsibility of this... As long as you let her come-, he said turning to the Sergeant. Winry smiled. Barlow sighed, but agreed. Winry got on the armored vehicle, followed by her husband.

After a few minutes they left to reach the area where the Elric family had been attacked by Drachma's tank.

Edward stared sadly at the bloody hay at his feet. Knowing that that was almost surely his children's blood made him feel terribly nauseous.

He looked one last time at the hay pile, at the walls, at the abandoned objects, then exited the cabin and reached Winry. Next to her, Barlow was explaining the hypothesis that Miles had formulated.

-They exited the hayloft then went this way, do you see? We found your daughter scarf right there-, the Sergeant said pointing his finger.

-Now, if we proceed in this direction, we'll reach Miles-, Barlow continued.

-Alright. Let's move then!-, Falman affirmed walking towards the vehicles parked not far away.

Edward and Winry followed him without saying a word.


	10. Echo of Terror

**I'm really sorry for making you wait this much for the new chapters! I'm really busy and I find it difficult to keep up with the updates. However, I managed to correct all the remaining chapters and I decided to publish them at once. So… enjoy the reading!**

From the cave's roof small water drops fell incessantly, splashing on the floor. The gray rocky walls were covered with light blue stripes that shone when the sun rays touched them. In the middle of the cave, lay abandoned the charred remaiders of smoking branches.

Not far away, curled up, Nina opened her eyes, woken up by the drops that were wetting her skin. She stood up slowly, rubbing sleepy her eyes and looking around.

-Brother?-

Thomas wasn't in the cave.

The child moved around, limping towards the exit. Her knee still hurt; she could barely walk. She passed beyond the wooden pieces and peeked out the rocky ridges.

A few seconds later, Thomas came out from behind a small hill and ran towards his sister, carrying a wooden load in his arms.

-Look what I found Nina!-, he exclaimed proud, dropping the wood on the ground. -We'll lit a fire even bigger and warmer, you'll see!-

Nina examined the branches her brother had collected, checking them one by one.

-Now I have to go out again-, the child said rushing back towards the hill.

-What?! Why?!-, Nina asked.

-I have to find something to eat!-, her brother answered, as if it was the most obvious thing to say.

-I wanna come with you! I wanna come with you!-, she protested.

-No, Nina! You can't... you're hurt...-, he said pointing at her knee.

-But you're hurt too!-, the child tried to retort.

-Yeah! But at least I can walk!-, he stated.

Their discussion was interrupted by a noise that suddenly arose from the snowy trees. A grumble that roused inside their minds a terrible memory. The trees trembled, the birds left their shelters and their bad feeling became reality and transformed in their worst nightmare.

A bear got closer to the cave, opening threatening its jaws as soon as it saw the children.

Thomas and Nina were frozen with terror. They moved backwards, hoping it was just a nightmare.

The vehicles traveled restlessly for an hour following the footprints the children had left, now flanked by those of Miles and his team.

After having turned for the tenth time, they ran along a high wall of bare rock, on which opened dozens of caves all placed at different heights.

-I've never seen anything like this...-, Winry commented looking out the window.

-They seem... They're caves-, Edward stated.

-Yes, they are-, Falman confirmed from the front seat, drawing the couple's attention. -They were shaped thousands of years ago thanks to water erosion. During the war against Drachma we used them as storage.-

-They must be an easy and useful way to gather supplies. Especially the ones that open on the ground...-, Edward added.

-Oh, no!-, Falman contradicted him. -Those are the most dangerous ones!-

-What? Why?-

-With the abundance of water and the tunnels where they can hide, it's the perfect habitat for bears-, the Captain explained.

Suddenly, a gunshot burst in the air.

The vehicles stopped.

-What was that?-, Winry asked worried.

Falman and Barlow got off the vehicle. They checked quickly the area. Then another shot echoed among the rocks. This time it came from the caves.

They pointed their weapons towards the rocky wall... and sighed in relief.

Edward and Winry looked at each other doubtfully, then reached the Sergeant and the Captain. From one of the caves Miles was greeting them holding a gun in his right hand.

-Sorry if I scared you, but it was the only way to draw your attention!-, he explained.

-Don't worry, Major Miles-, Edward said approaching with his wife.

-Edward! Mrs Winry! What are you doing here?-, Miles asked confused.

-We couldn't wait any longer-, Edward stated. -Did you find something?-, he asked a few seconds later.

-No sadly. The footprints have been covered by an avalanche a few meters ahead and there's nothing nearby that could give us some evidence-, the Major answered.

-I understand-, Edward said lowering his eyes.

Before anyone could talk, a frightful cry made the air shiver.

Winry listened to it from the beginning to the end. She couldn't understand why, but that voice sounded familiar.

-What was that?-, Falman asked.

-It seemed someone crying for help...-, Miles answered.

Another yell, sharper and more dreadful then the first one, resounded among the mountains.

This time, Winry didn't hesitate and her heart accelerated its beat, while slowly in her mind began to form the awareness of the reason of that voice.

-Edward...-, she called her husband, but he ignored her. He was too busy trying to discover where those yells came from.

-Edward!-, she screamed grabbing his arm. -It's Nina!-

He looked at her uncertain.

-But Winry...-

Another terrible cry rose in the air. Then a threatening rumble echoed in the valley.

-Edward, it's her!-, she shouted again desperate.

-It comes from the northern caves!-, one of Miles' soldiers screamed from above the wall.

Nobody hesitated this time.

-Come on! Let's move!-, Miles exclaimed, gesturing to his men.

-Follow the cries and find her! Her brother is probably there with her!-

In a heart beat Edward started running along the massive rocky wall. Winry followed him.

All the soldiers armed and started moving under Miles' orders.

-Thomas! Nina!-, Edward and Winry screamed restlessly their children' names, but in return they received other cries and noises that didn't give them much hope.

Thomas and Nina had entered the cave's tunnels to survive the bear. Nina proceeded slowly, helped by her brother, who held her ignoring his sore hand.

-Brother! I'm scared!-, the child wept terrorized.

Thomas didn't speak. All he could think about was escape. Luckily, the bear had slowed down to pave its way between the rocks giving time to the children and Edward, who was desperately trying to understand where those yell came from.

-Thomas! Nina!-, he was shouting, ignoring the burning in his throat.

- _Thomas! Nina!_ -

As soon as he heard his name, the child stopped.

-Nina! Did you hear that?-, he asked his sister.

-What?!-

- _Thomas! Nina!_ -

The children' faces lighted up.

-It's dad!-, they exclaimed together.

-Dad! Dad!-, they started screaming, resuming their escape.

- _Dad!_ -

Edward stopped all of a sudden.

Winry reached him.

-Why did you stop?! What...-, she asked, but he hushed her with a gesture of his hand.

-Listen...-

- _Dad!_ -

-It's Thomas!-, Winry exclaimed. -Isn't he Ed? It's him right?!-

Edward resumed his frantic run, followed by his wife and by the soldiers.

The enormous animal was literally destroying the cave and it was about to collapse.

Finally Edward and Winry reached the cave from which the cries came.

-Thomas!-, he yelled.

- _Dad!_ -

-This is the one!-, he shouted to the soldiers that were getting closer.

Falman, however, felt that something was wrong, and his suspicions were confirmed when he noticed that some rocks were detaching and that the cave would collapse.

-No Edward! Stop! Don't go in!-

But it was too late.

Edward and Winry had already rushed inside the cave. In a few seconds a rocky rain blocked the entrance, preventing the soldiers from entering.

-Damn!-, Miles inveighed.

Thomas and Nina were doomed.

The bear had imprisoned them at the end of the tunnel.

Nina cried desperate, while Thomas hugged her tight. The animal approached slowly, rumbling fierce. He got up on its two paws and opened its jaws.

The children closed their eyes.

The bear attacked its preys.


	11. Joy and Fear

-Nooo!-

When Thomas opened his eyes again, he saw the bear on the ground, motionless, a rivulet of blood pouring from its snout.

-Nina look!-, he said to his still trembling sister.

He slowly got closer to the animal, but another noise made them move backwards, frightened.

From behind the bear, Edward got up holding in his right hand a blood-soaked rock, that he dropped as soon as his eyes met his children'.

-Thomas... Nina...-, he whispered, unsure whether what he was seeing was real or a dream.

-Dad...-, Thomas said as his eyes filled with tears both of joy and fear, before running in his father's arms.

Edward hugged him tight.

Nina, limping, managed to reach her father too and tugged at his neck so tightly that he couldn't breathe. But Edward couldn't care less. He had never felt so relieved in his entire life, as if someone had lift an unbearable burden from his chest. Being able to hug his children safe and sound was more than he could ask for.

-You can't imagine how much we missed you!-, Edward said looking at them. The two smiled and hugged him again.

Then another creaking drew their attention.

-Edward! Ed...-

Winry appeared from the rocks calling aloud her husband, but she stopped as soon as she saw him on the ground with their children.

-Thomas... Nina...-, she murmured, while tears poured from her eyes.

-Mom!-, the two exclaimed running towards her.

She pulled them in a hug, covering them with kisses and caresses.

-Thank goodness you're alright! I don't know what I'd have done if...-, she said crying.

Edward watched the scene for a few minuted, smiling, then he reached his finally reunited family.

Nina sat in Edward's lap, Thomas stayed in Winry's arms.

-I only remember falling down from the truck and then I woke up in a small hayloft-, the child told his parents. -Then I bandaged Nina's hand and knee with some scraps I found there and then we left. Oh! And we found a cave and I lit a big fire for the night!-

-And I helped him!-, Nina exclaimed.

-Yes but I worked more!-, her brother retorted standing up.

-That's not true!-, she responded offended.

-Yes, it is!-

Edward and Winry looked at each other and laughed.

-No need to fight so much!-, she said.

-Mom's right!-, Edward agreed. -We're so proud of you both. Of Nina because she helped Thomas, and of Thomas because he took care of Nina.-

-Well, I'm the big brother, and the big brother's task is to take care of the little sister-, Thomas explained.

-Well said! That's my boy!-, Edward laughed proud, ruffling his son's hair.

Their joy, however, was short lived.

Woken up by the voices and the laughter, the bear lifted its snout, looking around. Then he got up, growling.

Edward realized what was happening. He took Nina in his arms and made Thomas and Winry stand up.

-Why is it getting up? Didn't you kill it dad?-, Thomas asked.

-Apparently I didn't...-, Edward answered.

The bear regained all its senses and turned to the family, growling threateningly.

-Come on! We have to get out now!-, Edward shouted pushing Winry and Thomas towards the exit.

The bear started running after them.

Winry ran without stopping, dragging Thomas who tried his best to keep the pace. Edward followed them holding Nina.

When they reached the exit, however, they realized something they hadn't valued when they had entered the cave guided by the children' yells. Their only way out was blocked by a load of rocks and rubble.

Meanwhile the animal was quickly getting closer.

-Ed! What do we do now?!-, Winry asked panicked, holding Thomas tight.

-We have to find another way!-, he answered rushing to a tunnel that opened on the wall in front of them.

They resumed their desperate run. The tunnel was narrower and narrower, but this didn't discourage the bear, that kept following them restlessly. The rocky wall at the end of the tunnel blocked their run.

Edward turned around. He saw the bear getting closer and closer. Then he looked up and a ray of sunlight and hope illuminated his face: on the tunnel ceiling opened a crack, large about a meter.

-Hold her!-, he told his wife putting Nina in her arms.

-Wait Ed! What are you doing?-, she asked him.

-We have to get out of here!-, he answered climbing the wall and reaching the crack. He got out in the frozen air and saw in the distance Miles' soldiers running towards him. Then turned to his wife.

-Pass me the children!-

Without hesitation, Winry lift Nina, then Thomas, who absolutely didn't want to leave his mother behind.

-Mom!-

-I'm here! Don't worry!-, she reassured him, grabbing Edward's hand.

But when everything seemed to be concluding for the best, something went terribly wrong.

Shouting in pain, Winry was torn from Edward's hands and disappeared again in the darkness of the tunnel.

-Mom!-, the children cried in unison.

Thomas was about to jump in the tunnel, but his father blocked him.

-Listen to me Thomas!-, he said looking at him in the eye, -Some soldiers are coming here. They know how to help you. Never let go of Nina's hand, I trust you. I have to go help mom.-

Before Thomas could speak, Edward rushed in the tunnel.

Winry was lying on the ground, panting, her face was dusty and her mouth contorted in pain. She tried to stand up using her arms as a lever, but she failed. From her right ankle, through the ripped boot, blood was pouring endlessly.

The bear got closer again, as its jaws dripped the red liquid. It stood up on two paws, ready to attack, but it was blocked in time by Edward, who collecting all his strength, threw himself against the beast.

The animal fell on the ground, growling.

Edward got up and quickly reached his wife.

-Winry-, he called her kneeling by her side. She looked at him.

-Ed? What are you doing here? Where are the children?-, she asked.

-They're safe. Can you stand up?-, he said holding her.

Instead of answering, Winry screamed.

-Go away Ed! It's coming back!-

-Forget it!-, he yelled back, looking at the approaching bear. He took his wife in his arms and made her lean on a rocky wall.

-Try to get out of here while I distract him!-, he imposed, before facing the bear.

-No Ed!-, she tried to retort, but in vain.

Edward grabbed a rock and rushed towards the animal.

The battle was devastating.

The bear threw him on the ground many times, but he always managed to get up. They fought each other so violently that in a few minutes both were covered with scratches and wounds and their faces were masks of dust and blood.

The bear, despite being brutally wounded, seemed to be provided with limitless force. Edward, on the other hand, was starting to slow down because of the injuries and bruises.

Winry had tried to get away, but her ankle hurt and she had fallen more than once.

Edward attacked the bear again, but this time the outcome was terrible.

During the fight the animal bit his automail leg, destroying its joints, and throwing Edward on the ground. The bear got up on two paws, held up its claws, ready to lower them on its prey, and it didn't fail.

Edward screamed, while in his left hip a long and deep wound opened.

-No Edward!-, Winry shouted in tears, seeing the blood's stain widening under her husband's body.

The bear didn't hesitate and attracted by Winry's yell, attacked her.

Edward opened his eyes just in time to see his wife thrown against a wall. She fell down again. The young woman tried to stand up, but she fell again in the dust, her eyes shut, coughing and vomiting blood.

The bear prepared to kill again, but this time its nature blocked him.

The beast, exhausted from the fight, bent down growling. In a few seconds it collapsed on the ground and its heart stopped beating forever.

Edward, unable to speak, watched the entire scene. Collecting his last energies, he managed to drag himself where Winry was lying without giving sign of life, leaving behind him a long, red line.

He reached her and with his hand he moved a blonde lock from her face.

-W-Winry...-, he whispered, without receiving any answers.

Making an effort, he got closer.

-W-Winry... Forgive me. I-I promised you... I'd have s-saved you, instead...-

But he wasn't allowed to finish the sentence.

The voice died in his throat, the strength abandoned him.

The last thing he saw, was Winry's blood-soaked face.


	12. Oblivion

Vague voices filled her head. Unintelligible words whirled restlessly in her mind, mixing and creating an annoying buzz.

She tried to open her eyes, but she failed. She then tried to put in order the chaos that ruled around her. A woman's voice, a door banging, her ankle hurting.

-Mrs Elric?-

Finally the fog that shadowed her eyes cleared.

-Mrs Elric? Can you hear me?-

The voice belonged to a young woman whose eyes seemed made of ice. Realizing that Winry had finally regained consciousness, the woman smiled and spoke again:

-Let me introduce myself, I'm Doctor Cameron. You're in one of the medical rooms of the Briggs Fortress. If you're feeling confused don't worry, it's normal. Do you remember anything of what happened?-

Winry stared at the woman for a few seconds, then, unable to answer, she looked around, dazed.

The room was rather small, it had two beds and only one window. On the wall in front of the window, next to the doorway, there was a shelf full of books and bottles, all precisely ordered according to their sizes. Apart from the doctor, in the room there was also another woman, a nurse, who was sitting at a small desk near the door.

Winry tried to remember again. She looked at the doctor one more time.

She wore a long and white coat and underneath it she caught a glimpse of a black sweater on which a necklace with a pendant as red as a stain of blood stood out.

In that moment she saw it all over again, from when she hugged Thomas and Nina to when the bear had thrown her against the wall, after having brutally wounded Edward.

She heard the cries, she tasted the dust, she saw the blood.

Winry closed her eyes again, trying to delete those terrible images. Noticing her turmoil, the doctor decided to give her some additional explanation.

-Luckily the bear's bite didn't sever the tendons of your ankle, so with a bit of rest and rehabilitation it will be just like before. And don't worry about your children. They're safe. They were injured when they arrived here, but we called a pediatrician from North City to take care of them and now they feel a lot better.-

Winry opened her eyes and smiled.

-Thank you...-, she whispered, but her blue eyes faded again. -My... My husband... Where is he?-, she asked in a low voice.

The nurse looked up, the doctor hesitated.

-Answer me please...-, Winry insisted.

The doctor glanced at the nurse, who turned back to her papers, then spoke.

-Well Mrs, you see, your husband wasn't as lucky as you were. The wound inflicted by the bear was a lot deeper and it damaged some organs that, as I think you know, had already been compromised in the past. Our surgeon is trying to perform an operation and if it will succeed it'll save his life.-

Winry listened without batting an eyelid, while a single tear cut through her face.

-When will I be able to see him?-, she asked.

-I can't answer to this yet.-

-I see-, she said lowering her eyes. - Can I... see my children.. at least?-

-Of course...-, the doctor consented. -But now they're in their room and they're resting so...-

-It's not a problem. I'll go there-, Winry said sitting on the bed, but when she tried to stand up, a stab of pain blocked her.

-Wait, Mrs Elric! The first movements must be slow and careful! Don't you think it should be best to wait a few more hours?-, the doctor asked holding her.

-No. I waited long enough. Now take me to my children-, Winry retorted staring at her.

-As you wish-, the woman sighed.

-She's asleep now, you can let go of her hand if you want Thomas.-

The child ignored the General and kept holding his sister's hand firmly. She was peacefully sleeping in her bed.

-You have never let her go since your arrival. Don't worry, she's safe now-, the woman said, observing the scene from one of the armchairs.

-I can't-, the child explained. -Dad told me that I have to hold her hand and never let it go.-

The General smiled and didn't say anything else.

-Where are my mom and dad?-, he asked all of a sudden.

The woman stared at him for a few seconds, trying desperately to find a way to tell the child that his mother hadn't regained consciousness yet and his father was risking his life.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

The General got up, opened the door and she became speechless.

-Mrs Elric! Doctor Cameron!-, she exclaimed.

Winry was too weak to walk, so the doctor had got her a wheelchair that had personally pushed through the Fortress' corridors to the room.

-Good evening General!-, Winry greeted her hinting a smile. -Can I enter?-, she asked hesitating.

-Of course!-, the woman answered, moving aside to let Winry and the doctor pass.

As soon as she saw the two children safe and sound, she felt the ice blocking her breath finally melting.

-Mom...-, the child whispered.

-Hi Thomas...-, she murmured while tears filled her eyes.

Thomas for the first time dared to let go of Nina's hand and rushed into his mother's arms. Winry hugged him, kissing his cheek.

-I've always been with Nina, just like dad told me!-, he hurried to say.

-Good boy! I'm proud of you!-, Winry told him, hugging him again.

-Mom?-

-Yes sweetie?-

-Where's dad?-, Thomas asked.

The General and the Doctor looked at each other.

-Dad is... he's still with the doctors-, Winry answered. -They took care of us and now they have look after him too. Everything will be fine!-, she reassured her son, faking a smile and trying to convince herself too.

-The pediatrician said Thomas' hand will heal in a short period of time. Nina's knee is a little more serious. There are some fractures and the wound is quite deep. She won't be able to walk for a few weeks, but if she follows all the medical advices she'll heal completely.-

-These are good news, aren't they?-, Winry asked hopeful, stroking Nina's blonde hair.

-Yes, they are-, the doctor confirmed.

-I really thank you.-

-Don't say that. It was the least we could do-, the General answered.

Woken by the voices, Nina stretched rubbing her still sleepy eyes and bursting in a dazzling smile as soon as she saw her mother's face.

-Mom!-, she exclaimed sitting and stretching out her arms towards Winry.

Winry picked up her daughter and set her on her legs, hugging her like she did with Thomas.

-Does your leg hurt badly?-, she asked caring, looking at the bandages on her child's knee.

Nina shook her head vigorously.

-Just a little!-, she answered.

Winry smiled and kissed her forehead, ruffling her blonde hair.

After a few minutes the doctor returned to the medical department, while Thomas and Nina fell asleep in their mother's arms.

The General decided to stay with Winry to keep company. Since the children were asleep the young woman's face had lost every mark of calm that she had showed to have to her children. Her hair fell on her shoulders framing her face, grown thin because of the suffering of those days. Her wet eyes looked at the mountains beyond the window without really seeing them.

-You're really worried about him, aren't you?-

General Armstrong's voice brought Winry back to reality.

-Don't be-, she spoke again. -Our doctors are excellent.-

Winry hinted a smile.

-I'm sure of this, but... I'm scared anyway.-

-Edward's always been strong, he'll manage this time too-, the General tried to reassure her.

-I don't understand why after all what he had to stand, now he has to suffer again. They tried to destroy his family and they almost succeeded... and when finally everything seemed to be over...-

Tears prevent her to continue her outburst. Thomas mumbled something unintelligible, then sank his face deeper in his mother's chest.

The General didn't dare to speak again.

After a few minutes the regular rhythm of the children' breathing was interrupted by two knocks on the door.

With the approval of Mrs Elric, the General permitted to open the door.

A young woman entered, the same who was sitting at the desk in the room where Winry woke up. She took a few steps then in a solemn voice declared her announcement:

-Mr Elric exited the surgery room. The operation was successful.-

It took a few seconds to Winry to understand what the woman had just said. When she finally realized it her face lightened up. The only thing that prevented her from standing up and rushing to Edward were the two sleeping little angels in her arms. Not even her hurting ankle would have stopped her.

-Can I... can I see him?-, she asked in a trembling voice.

The nurse nodded.

-Don't worry about the children. I'll look after them-, the General offered.

Winry thanked her and with her help she laid her children on their beds. She kissed them both and let the nurse guide her through the endless corridors.

After what Winry thought to be ages, they stopped in front of a door of the medical department.

The nurse opened it and pushed Winry's wheelchair in.

The room wasn't bigger than the one in which the young woman had been hospitalized. Only one window opened on the wall in front of the doorway. The only source of light was a lamp placed on a small shelf set next to the wall.

The nurse pushed the wheelchair nearer the only bed in the room.

Edward was lying motionless. The only movement was his almost imperceptible breathing. A light blue sheet covered him up to his waist. His abdomen was completely bound with white bandages that on his left hip became pinkish. The bare skin of his chest was covered with scratches and small wounds. Another bandage bound his head, while his right cheek was almost completely covered by a sticking plaster. His hair was tied and fell tidy on a shoulder.

Winry looked at him with wet eyes, then smiled and took his hand.

-Ed? Edward?-

But she didn't receive any answer.

-Why isn't he answering me?-, she asked worried the nurse.

The woman lowered her eyes.

-Can you tell me what's happening?-, Winry asked again raising her voice.

-The operation succeeded-, Doctor Cameron answered, appearing all of a sudden on the doorway. -But sadly Mr Edward didn't wake up. Probably... he went into a coma.-

Winry stared at her for a few seconds, trying to understand what she had just heard.

-And... when will he wake up?-, she asked turning to her husband again.

-Mrs Elric, the question isn't when, but if... he will ever wake up-, the woman answered in a low voice.

Again, Winry felt fear and desperation biting her heart.

-Can you leave me alone with him please?-, she asked without looking away from Edward's face.

-Of course-, the doctor consented. She opened the door and with her colleague she disappeared in the corridor.

For a few seconds Winry didn't do anything. She felt content with looking at Edward's closed eyes. She squeezed his hand, hoping her gesture would be reciprocated, but in vain.

-You must wake up-, she said suddenly, while tears wet her face. -You can't play into their hands. We're... we're stronger as long as we're together. We'll show them that it takes a lot more to separate us, won't we?-

She dried her tears and hinted a smile, squeezing even tighter her husband's hand.

She kept vigil at his side until she collapsed, exhausted, and fell asleep.

In the sky above Briggs, in the sky gray clouds thickened and snow started to descend again with its cold elegance.


	13. Warmth

Two weeks passed.

The wound on Thomas' hand had almost completely healed and to protect it a sticking plaster was more than enough. Nina's knee was slowly getting better, but the child couldn't walk yet. Winry had started to stand up a week after the incident. Limping, she managed to move independently and to take care of her children as much as she could.

Edward hadn't woken up yet.

Winry stayed by his side day and night. The most difficult moment had been explaining to her children why their dad didn't answer them when they called him. Winry tried her best, but Thomas and Nina didn't understand what was happening and kept questioning their mother, unknowingly throwing her in an even deeper desperation.

The whole personnel of the Fortress did their best to give her as much help as possible, General Armstrong included. She informed Pinako in Resembool, Alphonse and May in Xing and General Mustang in Central City. The doctors often offered to take shifts during the vigil, but Winry always refused. She accepted to leave her husband's sickbed only to look after the children.

On the evening of the eighteenth day from the incident, Winry, as always, put the children to bed, told them a tale, and when they fell asleep she kissed them both and then returned to Edward's room. She entered and sat on the armchair they had placed next to the bed. She took her husband's hand, smiled and started, as she did every evening, to tell him how her day passed.

-You know Ed... today Al called to ask how we are. And Granny is really worried about us. She wanted to come here at all costs! Luckily I managed to dissuade her... A journey like this would just bring harm to her. General Mustang sent a letter where he asked information about your health...-, she said all at once.

Edward didn't do anything apart from breathing.

-Did you hear me Ed? Everyone's worried about you...-, she stated lowering her eyes, but keeping her gentle smile.

-Thomas and Nina still ask me why you won't wake up. Nina said you probably are really tired because when we ran away from the bear you carried her the whole time. She's so sweet... And Thomas... He said he'll do some research to find out what happened to you and he promised he'll save you. If only you had seen his eyes when he told me, they shone as yours did every time you said you wanted to save Al...-

Winry stopped talking and closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears. She breathed in and then looked at Edward again.

The wounds on his chest were healing and the bandage around his head wasn't necessary anymore. The wound on his left hip, however, was healing very slowly.

Suddenly, Winry's attention was drawn by the door, that opened creaking and then gently closed again.

Winry turned around and opened her eyes wide.

-Thomas?! What are you doing here?!-

The child stared at his mother. He bended tensely the pajamas' shirt with his hand, then he unrolled it and started all over again.

-Thomas? Is everything alright?-, Winry asked worried, getting up.

The child didn't answer, instead he burst into tears. Winry rushed to him and hugged him.

-What happened? Why are you crying?-, she asked again lifting her son and sitting again on the armchair.

-I.. I understood...-, the child answered trying to stop the sobs.

-Understood what?-, his mother asked again cuddling him, hoping this would calm him down.

-Why...Why dad doesn't wake up...-, he answered hiding his face in her chest. Winry opened her eyes wide again. She moved her son away just a bit and looked at him.

-And why doesn't he wake up?-, she asked tenderly.

-It's... it's my fault-, he confessed sobbing. -It's my fault because I fought with Nina and dad always said he didn't want us to fight and that if a brother and a sister fight something bad would happen and so... now...-

Winry smiled and hugged his son tight, who started crying desperately again.

-No, sweetie, no! It's not your fault at all!-, she exclaimed.

-No? Really?-, he asked looking hopeful at her.

-Of course it's not your fault! Dad told you that because a brother and a sister have to get along and love each other-, she explained him looking gently at him.

-As he and uncle Al do?-

-Exactly!-, Winry confirmed drying her son's face.

The child smiled relieved and curled up in his mother's arms.

-I'm sure everything will be fine!-, Winry said cuddling him.

A few minutes later Thomas fell asleep, but was abruptly woken up by someone knocking at the door. Winry consented to open.

On the doorway, General Armstrong appeared holding a rather scared Nina, whose face was wet by tears.

-Mom!-, the child cried, leaning towards her mother, who having put Thomas on Edward's bed, lifted her daughter in her arms.

-The nurse who checks on them during the night found her crying on her bed. She told us she woke up and her brother was missing. She thought you abandoned her here-, the General explained.

-I see-, Winry said.

-Do you need something?-, the woman asked.

-No, thank you-, Winry answered. The General greeted, glimpsed at Edward, and then left the room.

Winry reached the armchair again.

-We would never abandon you Nina, how could even think something like that?-, she lovingly told her daughter.

-I was scared!-, the child exclaimed holding her mother firmly. Winry laughed softly reciprocating her gesture.

Thomas sleepily observed the scene, but suddenly something drew his attention, something almost imperceptible, like a soft gust of wind, that caressed his hand. He looked at it. Next to his own was his father's hand, apparently motionless. Thomas glanced at Edward's face.

In a few seconds he realized that the regular rhythm that his chest followed at every breath had changed. It wasn't fitting for a sleeping person anymore, but for an awake one.

Edward moved his hand again and this time Thomas saw it clearly. He climbed down the bed and rushed to his mother, who was still trying to comfort Nina.

-Mom! Mom!-, he shouted tugging at her arm.

-Yes Thomas, what is it?-, she asked.

-Dad moved!-, he answered pointing at his father's bed.

Winry immediately put Nina on the armchair and got closer to her husband. She took his hand and called his name.

Edward's breathing quickened its rhythm and Winry felt that his hand was slowly regaining strength.

-W... ry...-, he whispered.

-Yes... I'm here!-, she answered stroking his face.

-Win...ry-, he whispered again, panting and moving his head on the pillow.

-I'm here Ed!-, she repeated.

-P... Please... Tell me...y-you're... fine...-, he said, collecting all his weak energies.

-Yes! Yes, I'm fine Ed!-, he answered him.

For the first time Edward managed to open his eyes enough to see his wife's smiling face, while tears filled her eyes.

-I'm... I'm happy... about this... I don't... I don't know what I... would have done... otherwise...-, he told her, lifting slowly his hand and posing it on Winry's face.

She smiled again.

-You don't have to worry about me! How about you? How are you feeling?-, she asked.

Edward batted his eyelids and opened his eyes again. His smile abandoned his face and a worried expression appeared on his lips. Using his arms as a lever he managed to lift his chest and, despite the agonizing pain in his abdomen, to rest his back on the headboard with Winry's help.

-Winry, where are the children? They're alright, aren't they?-, he asked without answering his wife's question.

Winry nodded and moved aside, looking at the children.

Thomas and Nina had attended the scene without daring to speak. They both stared at their father with wide eyes.

Edward sighed in relief.

-Are you alright?-

Neither of them said a word.

Thomas rushed to the bed, climbed on the sheets and threw himself in his father's arms, squeezing him so tight that he could barely breath.

Edward smiled and hugged his son, trying to ignore the pain on his left side.

-I was so scared-, Edward confessed.

-I never let go of Nina's hand!-, Thomas hurried to inform him looking into his eyes. Edward laughed, followed by his wife, ruffling his son's blonde hair.

-Dad!-, Nina called, drawing her father's attention.

-Hi sweetie!-, he answered her, stretching out his arms to lift her from Winry.

The child hugged Edward, perhaps tighter than Thomas, and kissed his cheek.

-Are you feeling better now?-, she asked him happily.

-I'm feeling a lot better, now that I'm sure you're all fine!-, he answered looking at Winry, who looked back at him tenderly.

-And what about this?-, he asked pointing at Nina's knee.

-The doctors said it's fractured, but she'll be able to walk again-, Winry explained, sitting on the bed.

-Good-, Edward said. -Very good!-, he repeated, drawing in a hug his wife and children, feeling for the first time that it was finally over.

The doctors saw Edward and to everyone's honest joy they declared him out of danger. For the rest of the night people entered and exited the room restlessly. Guards, cooks, nurses, doctors, operators, soldiers, Barlow, Falman, Miles and General Armstrong: everyone wanted to visit him.

Winry called Pinako, Alphonse and Mustang and crying told them that everything had resolved in the best way possible.

When finally the family remained alone again, a breathtaking dawn was painting the Briggs mountains. Thomas and Nina had fallen asleep in Edward's arms, while Winry was sitting on his bed, with her blue eyes finally shining again fixed on her husband's face.

-Are you sure you don't want me to move the children?-, she asked him.

-Yes, don't worry-, he answered.

They kept quiet for a few seconds, lulled by their children' calm breathing.

-You're right Winry-, Edward said all of a sudden.

-About what?-, she asked curious.

Edward took her hand.

-Not even the ice of Briggs is cold enough to separate us.-

Winry smiled again, squeezing her husband's hand between hers.

-Yes, it's true.-

A few minutes later they fell asleep, exhausted, and for the first time in weeks they were able to sleep peacefully.

Meanwhile, beyond the window, the rays of sunlight, made their way through the nighttime fog, giving life to the frozen mountains of Briggs.

 _Three weeks later, Edward was finally able to leave the Fortress on his own legs. The Elric family, after having greeted and thanked the whole staff, was escorted by General Armstrong herself to North City, where they caught the first train to Resembool. After a two-day journey they arrived home where they were welcomed by granny Pinako with Alphonse and May, who came from Xing just for the occasion._

 _Their life carried on serenely and Briggs' terrible wound healed until it became a scar, a warning to never forget where real strength lies._

 **And with that we've come to the end! I wish to thank all the readers/reviewers/followers! Also special thanks to** **fennethianell** **, an amazing artist I met on tumblr (go check her art!) and to** **teimi** **, who helped me finding and correcting the mistakes I made translating the fanfiction from Italian to English. Again, thank to all of you!**

 **Kiara**


End file.
